


A chase with consequences

by BackwardsReesa



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: A little bit of fluff, Anal Sex, Fingering, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Sex, Smut, post case high
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:06:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2281194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BackwardsReesa/pseuds/BackwardsReesa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John reads the signs right and wants to talk to Sherlock... but Sherlock has other things in mind....</p>
            </blockquote>





	A chase with consequences

** A chase with consequences **

 

John chased after Sherlock through the door of 221b. They were in trouble; the suspect had seen them hide in a restaurant.

Now they are standing in front of the stairs, laughing and giggling.

“Sherlock, this was ridiculous!”

“No, John, this was fun.” They smiled at each other, way too long for Johns taste, but he couldn’t break the gaze. It was hypnotic, Sherlock’s blue and green eyes, twinkling with adrenaline.

“We should go upstairs before we wake Mrs Hudson.” Sherlock looked over to his landlady’s door.

“Yes, you are right, John.”

John felt like during their first case, when they chased the cab and ended up giggling in the hall of 221b.

For another time they locked their eyes and stopped smiling. Their breathes quickened when they both felt the building tension between them.

John felt this way before with Sherlock. Just yesterday, when Sherlock caught John watching porn on his laptop. John looked embarrassed, but Sherlock’s eyes were dilated with heat. They ignored it like every time that happens but today John just doesn’t feel like ignoring this.

He reached over to Sherlock’s hand and took it, not daring to look into his eyes.

“John, I… “

“Yes, sorry. I just thought… Never mind.” John let go of Sherlock and headed up the stairs, his ears glowing red with embarrassment. Suddenly he felt a firm grip on his shoulder.

“I haven’t meant that I don’t… I just don’t know what to do or what to think. I just…”

Sherlock looked helpless, gazing on the floor.

“Sherlock, it’s okay. I am going to bed now.”

John turned.

“John. Please.” His grip on Johns shoulder tightened. “I just never…”

John looked surprised. He thought Mycroft had been joking about Sherlock being a virgin.

“You never had a girlfriend?”

“Like I said, not really my area. And no, I also never had a boyfriend. I was never interested in another human being than myself. They all seemed so stupid. But John, I am interested in you.”

John went down a few steps, though he could look Sherlock right in the eyes. He reached with his hands for Sherlock’s face and cupped hi cheeks, than leaned forward to brush his lips over Sherlock’s quickly.

“Okay. Let’s go upstairs, alright? I think we need to talk about some things.”

 

John turned to make tea, but Sherlock pinned him with both hands on his shoulders to the door.

“I don’t want to talk, John.” He murmured in John’s ear.

“Sherlock, we… God.”

Sherlock bit John’s neck, searching for a sensitive spot. John struggled to catch his breath, to keep his mind clear. Sherlock reached to unbutton John’s shirt and he shuddered at the feeling of long, lean fingers on his hot skin.

“Oh, fuck it.”

“With pleasure, John.”

With a wicked grin on his face Sherlock reached down and cupped John’s cock trough his trousers and got down on his knees.

“Sherlock, look at me.”

Sherlock gazed up into John’s eyes.

“Do you really want this? Or is it just the adrenaline?”

Sherlock took John’s hand in his and pulled him down. “John, I wanted this since we first met. This is not out of a mood. I just thought you are not interested but I was wrong, obviously.” He ended his words with a firm kiss on John’s mouth.

“Okay. What exactly do you want?”

Sherlock thought about all the things he fantasised about and the things he saw in some of John’s porn websites. “I… I don’t know. I want you. All of you. Everything!”

“Good.” Now it was John’s turn to wear a wicked smile. He began to kiss Sherlock, his mouth, his neck, all the way down to the collar of his shirt. He unbuttoned the shirt slowly, admiring the exposed, pale skin. He let his fingers glide down Sherlock’s chest, watching the skin flush a light pink.

“You are gorgeous, Sherlock.”

Sherlock shivered with these words. No one ever told him he looked good, let alone gorgeous. He was mostly called alien or freaky.

John was about to undo Sherlock’s trousers when he suddenly stopped him.

“John, wait.”

John looked up into Sherlock’s eyes. “What’s wrong, love?”

“We… Shouldn’t we move to the bedroom?”

“Yeah, sure.” John stood and holds out his hand to pull Sherlock up. They kissed their way down the hall to Sherlock’s bedroom. When they reached the room John pushed Sherlock down into the bed and climbed onto him.

John started with sucking on his lover’s neck, leaving a light bruise. He moved downwards and licked over Sherlock’s sensitive nipples which send shivers down his body. He let out a low moan. John was fascinated with the sounds Sherlock made and varied the angle and intensity of his licks.

“God, John! I… please…”

“Tell me. What do you need?” Sherlock looked helpless.

“I… I… Touch me, John.”

John nodded and slid down Sherlock’s body. He pulled down the trousers and pants to free his lover’s cock. He glanced up to reassure that Sherlock wanted this. With a little nod he signalized John to go on.

John caressed his cock with just his fingertips, brushed slowly up and down the shaft. That left Sherlock whimpering and moaning and demanding for more.

“John. More!”

John smirked and finally took him in his hand, stroking all the way up to the tip and rolled his thumb over it.

“How does it feel, love?”

His answer came immediately, a long moaning cry.

After a few more strokes Sherlock stopped John.

“Too… close. I... want you in me… please, John.” He sounded so needy it would have been embarrassing with every other human being. But this was John. It was okay with him.

“Yes. We… we need lube.”

“Bedside table.” Sherlock reached over and searched for the tube and a condom.

“Good.”

John started to lube two of his fingers. He gently stroke over Sherlock’s entrance, watching his face for permission.

When their eyes locked, John pushed one finger in, slowly working it in and out. Sherlock moans grew louder and louder.

John added a second finger and began to search for a specific spot. He found it and Sherlock gasped. He never felt such a feeling, too much but not enough.

“Again.” Sherlock demanded with a desperate cry.

John tried to hit the prostate again, when he was successful, Sherlock moaned only louder. Quickly, John added a third finger and was rewarded with a whimper, more desperate than ever.

“I’m ready, John. Now, please!”

John removed his fingers and Sherlock whimpered with the loss. He ripped open the condom packet and slicked himself.

He lined himself up in front of Sherlock and took one of his legs over his good shoulder. Than he began slowly to push in. Sherlock was so tight and hot, it was difficult not to come on this instant.

Sherlock’s head fell back into the cushions and a low moan escaped his mouth. Now John began to thrust harder and faster. Sherlock hold with one hand on the sheets, with the other he stroked his own cock.

“JOHN! I… I am…GOD, John…”

With a loud cry Sherlock came all over his stomach. John followed suit, just from watching Sherlock’s face.

After they rode out their aftershocks, John fell beside Sherlock.

“John, that was…”

“Amazing?”

They grinned at each other sleepy.

John leaned over and kissed Sherlock. “Sleep now, love.”

“No, we have to catch a killer…”

“That can wait. Please, Sherlock. For me.”

Sherlock nodded and rolled up against the side of John.

When Sherlock thought, John was fast asleep he got up, murmuring in his ear a quit ‘I love you, John.’

With more enthusiasms than ever he began to sort out the case and by the rise of the new morning he solved the murder.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> This is my first english fanfiction, I am sorry for some mistakes I may have made. I don't had a beta. 
> 
> Please feel free to comment your thoughts!


End file.
